Kenji Tanaka
Kenji Tanaka "...Die..." Tumblr nmacv4jLg91ssevwjo5 1280.jpg General Information Name: Kenji Tanaka Gender: Male Age:21 Height: 5 ft 11 Weight: 196 lbs Hair Color: White Eye Color: Red Blood type: O+ Behavior/Personality Kenji is a merciless killer with little regard for human life. He takes pleasure in killing, and expresses a belief in conquering fear through becoming the very monster one fears. While prone to erratic or wild behavior, he also shows moments of complete lucidity and awareness of his actions. Sadistic Personality Disorder This disorder is characterized by cruel, aggressive, manipulative, and demeaning behavior directed towards others. Abusiveness and violence are common in the sadist's social relationships, because the sadist lacks concern for people and derives pleasure from harming or humiliating others. There are similarities between sadistic PD and the more aggressive antisocial PD, however, the antisocial does not generally hurt others just for pleasure. There may also be an association between sadistic PD and sexual sadism, in which the person derives sexual arousal and satisfaction from sadistic acts like beating and humiliating someone. Psychopathy Psychopathy (/saɪˈkɒpəθi/), also known as—though sometimes distinguished from—sociopathy (/ˈsoʊsiəˌpæθi/), is traditionally defined as a personality disorder characterized by enduring antisocial behavior, diminished empathy and remorse, and disinhibited or bold behavior. It may also be defined as a continuous aspect of personality, representing scores on different personality dimensions found throughout the population in varying combinations. The definition of psychopathy has varied significantly throughout the history of the concept; different definitions continue to be used that are only partly overlapping and sometimes appear contradictory. Sadomasochism Sadomasochism, a subset of BDSM, is the giving or receiving of pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity. Crazy.jpg Appearance His hair has become white, messy hair and grown out past his chin. His fingernails, toenails are painted black with dark circles under his eyes that make him look tired. Dressed entirely in black, when he isn’t at school he wears loose-fitting robes with wide, elbow-length sleeves and pants that are fitted below the knees. There are wraps around his feet that leave his toes exposed, and a white symbol on the hood of his robe. Kenji typically wears a grey tank top underneath a black wrap sweater, along with harem pants and black sandals.. He hides his mouth with a red iron mask, and is seen wearing a white cloak most of the time. 0ad562d9b95865df98dae5e6a694a3dc.jpg tumblr_o04wztU5zJ1tw07dvo2_r1_1280.gif 659d9d7b84d3ad1cac099576b1c81c46.jpg 606699c33b0096806717cf7927583ada.jpg Gallery 4c57a218b849c9c67ca4fdd8734650d7.jpg 0ad562d9b95865df98dae5e6a694a3dc (1).jpg 5a8303a7e6d37a3d315f70892b6fb70b.gif 7b5cd8a0ac649480e8f0dbd9905ca7ad.jpg be78ddbf0e737114a71385c33d8d4770.jpg 82916465bedbbef46c7f0237270cb2ca.jpg 39e1dbbff01f9f38bf36db95cfd2bf66.jpg 365392c5c1af134886db220153ef60a2.jpg tumblr_nzfuejlIa91rkklzao1_500.png f7a71b076bfe5297305738c72df2216b.jpg tumblr_nri330FCrc1uwkz24o1_1280.png tumblr_nszla7Zcjo1qg3a4oo1_500.png tumblr_npe6l469RR1u8fte8o1_1280.png tumblr_nmyi6skJel1sj6shmo1_540.jpg tumblr_nmxotjj6iO1qg3a4oo1_1280.png tumblr_nutt9zk48e1uc2hvmo1_1280.png tumblr_nt337nBdBf1rm4icbo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njde93IBw61s4s960o4 250.gif Tumblr njde93IBw61s4s960o2 250.gif Tumblr nlje0df2Xn1rxf627o2 540.gif Chaotic Neutrual A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation/Class ^3F11844D30CEC57760A72919E518882B462E6E054A66F2390E^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png Terrorist Muay Thai Muay Thai is referred to as “The Art of Eight Limbs”; and using eight points of contact the body mimics weapons of war. The hands become the sword and dagger; the shins and forearms were hardened in training to act as armor against blows, and the elbow to fell opponents like a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees became the axe and staff. The body operated as one unit. The knees and elbows constantly searching and testing for an opening while grappling and trying to spin an enemy to the ground for the kill. Techniques Punch (Chok) The punch techniques in muay Thai were originally quite limited being crosses and a long (or lazy) circular strike made with a straight (but not locked) arm and landing with the heel of the palm. Cross-fertilization with Western boxing and western martial arts mean the full range of western boxing punches are now used: lead jab, straight/cross, hook, uppercut, shovel and corkscrew punches and overhands as well as hammer fists and back fists. As a tactic, body punching is used less in muay Thai than most other striking combat sports to avoid exposing the attacker's head to counter strikes from knees or elbows. To utilize the range of targeting points, in keeping with the center line theory, the fighter can use either the Western or Thai stance which allows for either long range or short range attacks to be undertaken effectively without compromising guard. Elbow (Sok) The elbow can be used in several ways as a striking weapon: horizontal, diagonal-upwards, diagonal-downwards, uppercut, downward, backward-spinning and flying. From the side it can be used as either a finishing move or as a way to cut the opponent's eyebrow so that blood might block his vision. The diagonal elbows are faster than the other forms, but are less powerful. The Elbow strike is considered the most dangerous form of attack in the sport. There is also a distinct difference between a single elbow and a follow-up elbow. The single elbow is an elbow move independent from any other move, whereas a follow-up elbow is the second strike from the same arm, being a hook or straight punch first with an elbow follow-up. Such elbows, and most other elbow strikes, are used when the distance between fighters becomes too small and there is too little space to throw a hook at the opponent's head. Elbows can also be utilized to great effect as blocks or defenses against, for example, spring knees, side body knees, body kicks or punches. When well connected, an elbow strike can cause serious damage to the opponent, including cuts or even a knockout. Kicking (Te) The two most common kicks in muay Thai are known as the thip (literally "foot jab") and the te chiang (kicking upwards in the shape of a triangle cutting under the arm and ribs) or roundhouse kick. The Thai roundhouse kick uses a rotational movement of the entire body and has been widely adopted by practitioners of other combat sports. it is done from a circular stance with the back leg just a little ways back (roughly shoulder width apart) in comparison to instinctive upper body fighting (boxing) where the legs must create a wider base. The roundhouse kick draws its power entirely from the rotational movement of the body; the hips. It is thought many fighters use a counter rotation of the arms to intensify the power of this kick, but in actuality the power is from the hips and the arms are put in said position to get them out of the way. If a roundhouse kick is attempted by the opponent, the Thai boxer will normally check the kick, that is he will block the kick with his own shin. Thai boxers are trained to always connect with the shin. The foot contains many fine bones and is much weaker. A fighter may end up hurting himself if he tries to strike with his foot or instep. Knee (Ti Khao aka TKhaoooo) Khao dot dòːt (Jumping knee strike) – the boxer jumps up on one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao loi (Flying knee strike) – the boxer takes a step(s), jumps forward and off one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao thon tʰoːn (Straight knee strike) – the boxer simply thrusts it forward but not upwards, unless he is holding an opponents head down in a clinch and intend to knee upwards into the face. According to one written source, this technique is somewhat more recent than khao dot or khao loi.needed Supposedly, when the Thai boxers fought with rope-bound hands rather than the modern boxing gloves, this particular technique was subject to potentially vicious cutting, slicing and sawing by an alert opponent who would block it or deflect it with the sharp "rope-glove" edges which are sometimes dipped in water to make the rope much stronger. This explanation also holds true for some of the following knee strikes below as well. Foot Thrust (Theep) The foot-thrust or literally "foot jab" is one of the techniques in muay Thai. It is mainly used as a defensive technique to control distance or block attacks. Foot-thrusts should be thrown quickly but yet with enough force to knock an opponent off balance. Ced28b6a882fa48d573fdb11dd949743.jpg Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術:けんじゅつ?) literally means "the art/science of the sword". Although the term has been used as a general term for swordsmanship as a whole, in modern times, kenjutsu refers more to the specific aspect of swordsmanship dealing with partnered sword training. It is the oldest form of training and, at its simplest level, consists of two partners with swords drawn, practicing combat drills. Historically practiced with wooden katana (bokken), this most often consists of pre-determined forms, called kata, or sometimes called kumitachi, and similar to the partner drills practiced in kendo. Among advanced students, kenjutsu training may also include increasing degrees of freestyle practice. Laido The term Iaidō (居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, Kendo Kendo (剣道:けんどう kendō?), meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting.needed It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). Kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords, called shinai,needed and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato (長沼 四郎左衛門 国郷, 1688–1767), which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors. ''Chi Base'' ''Twightlight Chi'' User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Kenji Full Body.jpg Alteration Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Crows '' After eating Khans heart Kenji has the ability to summon crows through his alteration form of chi. From there Kenji is able to form a fully operational clone of himself which can talk, fight, and act exactly like him. The crows can also attack his opponent for him. Each crow have a hive mind meaning they think what Khan think and do exactly as he says. These crows are formed from his own chi. Having developed a great amount of control of his chi over the years Kenji is able to summon flocks of crows without exorting much chi. However one good hit to Kenji and the crows disappear and it'll take a while before he can use them again( 3 post). These are also a way for Kenji to scout large areas without even moving a muscle. WolfBlood Physiology 'Gifted' The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Feral Mind *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Bite Human: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The Khan's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. Ad75de2c5aeb0559c8b0668aaadeb236.jpg Half-Wolf: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. ^6CFE11A7FDB0624E0E302336A6DB0787159C47EC0F73344B0A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Lycan: The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. 4c168a9a3dbb933857e4662e9e68a753.jpg ca69d56e6e5088d0c7cf0f9a3c42c341.jpg William.png Dire Wolf: After eating his father's heart, Kenji was able to transform into the dire wolf. His all white coat is a resemblence of his human state. In this form his wolf powers are all peaked to the highest point giving him the best defense and offense possible. 09030101560.jpg a23365986fe0c21e31624f44eb95da90.png demonwolf7.jpg df90479f3b704ad58bc29174bb3671481327822490_full.jpg Warlock Training ' After meeting up with the warlock Tobi along with his brother Zach, Kenji was asked to join them in their rising warlock area. Due to his own reasons, the young wolfblood followed the two and was trained to becoe a warlock. A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: *Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes. *Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. *Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. *Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. *Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan The Sekkekkyu During his battle with the wraith guardian of the secret library known as The Index, Kenji was able to unlock a hidden ability within him known as the Sekkekkyu. The Sekkekkyu or Red Blood is when one’s Twilight Chi becomes more like a predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood, flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, the user’s physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A Sekkekkyu is composed of special cells that are only found in certain bloodlines, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". These cells are released from either piercing the skin or concentration from the user, and the released cells form the Sekkekkyu. The Sekkekkyu are voluntary muscles as users can control them whenever they want and repeatedly harden and soften them at will. Sekkekkyu size depends on the user’s cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user. Although a user's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a Sekkekkyu. It is also evident that in order to counter a Sekkekkyu in battle, one must also have a Sekkekkyu. There are four different cell types that form a Sekkekkyu: Tsubasa, Shoruda, Shokushu, and O. As a guideline, each type can characteristically subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents. Tumblr o9nrtvUpXx1slmfozo1 500.gif Tumblr oe5zuvCncW1r9i2iuo1 r2 500.gif Perks Include *'SuperHuman Regeneration:'When he battled the wraith, Kenji was able to re-attach his severed arm in a matter of seconds. *'SuperHuman Strength: '''After testing his strength during this ability, Kenji was able to effortlessly break through concrete with his bare hands. Tsubasa An '''Tsubasa Sekkekkyu is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed. The Sekkekkyu is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallizing their Red Blood to deliver a high speed torrent of spike-like projectiles, however whilst crystallized they are much stiffer and can't be used for short range combat; at least one Tsubasa-type can generate powerful lightning-like bolts, a possible rare ability. While the Sekkekkyu is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness. They are able to use their Sekkekkyu as a shield and some users are shown to be able to shape them into sharp blades, to aid in close quarters, many have shown to be able to increase the flexibility of their Sekkekkyu for short-range combat, though this makes it ill-suited for their distinctive long-range attacks. Altogether Tsubasa-type children have a high chance of ending a battle quickly, releasing their cells depletes stamina. Thus, Tsubasa-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Tsubasa-type users can use their speed and mobility to shoot down O-type users from afar. However, a Shoruda-type user can suppress an Tsubasa-type user by successfully guarding against the Tsubasa-type user's attacks, leaving them vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the Tsubasa-type user in the long run. Seidou_kagune_wing.png|Kenji practicing his winged abilities While in this state Kenji can easily reach speed up to 760 mph before depleting much stamina, however in his current state, he isn't able to keep up the speed very long. O A O''' Sekkekkyu typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Sekkekkyu based on other cell types, meaning the sekkekkyu itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." So far, the number of tails that a O user can create is one to four tails, but Kenji has the ability to create a vast number of them after Shi gave him the cells directly. An O has better speed and durability against the brute-force, breakable Shokushu, allowing them to cut off the shokushu's Sekkekkyu. However, an O will be overwhelmed by the faster Tsubasa user and will lose against the Tsubasa's long-range attacks. Tumblr nrqjg4nuCw1sbrivqo3 540.gif Sekkekkyu Transformation: Pyro Pump When Sekkekkyu repeatedly cannibalize other Sekkekkyu users, they develop an abnormal sekkekkyu apart from the common predatory Sekkekkyu. This transformation typically takes an armor-like shape, and users with such a Sekkekkyu are called abnormals. This abnormal transformation Sekkekkyu also takes after the certain cell types. Kenji has a developed transformation through Shi. It appears as a large, muscular, and scaly armor with two large, elongated hammers on the back of his transformation and a wispy looking tail. His Pyro Pump head is triangular and has a gap in the front of his head that can produce flames. Kenji’s Transformation resembles a salamander. During this form Kenji’s physical chi turns into a burning blaze that easily flares up to a base heat of 2900 degrees Fahrenheit. His armor also resonates high degrees of heat that even rivals that of the son which could incinerate molecules that come into a close area of it. Kenji’s raw strength in this state can level entire cities. Kakuja Pic.jpg KP2.jpg KP3.jpg KP4.png Tatara's_kakuja.png Most uniquely, the emissions from his Pyro Pump highly concentrated cells ignite, producing flames exceeding 1,500 degrees Celsius. The flames are produced around his head and are constant. Kenji can change the quantities of fire produced, simply from a small stream in front of his face, or a large wave of fire that can engulf multiple enemies in one quick attack. The Transportation Technique This technique forms a spiraling void centered on the palm used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire. When using the Transportation technique to teleport, anything the user is touching will be warped along with them, and their chi becomes untraceable. After storing a target within user’s pocket dimension, the user can then eject it from their palm at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Ghost Blade After his battle with the ghostly library guardian, Kenji took his blade which he named the Ghost Blade. While holding this blade Kenji is granted the abilities of the guardian ghost himself. The blade was forged with a supernatural material found only in a dimension the library guardian was able to travel to. Shadow Strike It grants the capability to teleport short distances, towards an enemy, and upon arrival, instantly stun him, thereby opening him up to subsequent execution. shadow-strike.gif Domination It allows Kenji to control the minds of people and various other creatures, forcing them to obey his commands. He can only do this if he makes contact with the person or creature. (only npc's) lRA49rwQD2PQY.gif Ghost Mode' Kenji is able to turn his body into a that of a ghost entering the supernatural world upon his own will. He is able to phase through walls and people. Although a great defense and offense prolong exposure to the ghost world will cause Kenji to lose his humanity and remain in the ghost world forever. 2ExpedienceIsKey-EN.gif tumblr_oel8lp9BWw1ufnwh1o1_540.gif tumblr_oel8lp9BWw1ufnwh1o2_540.gif iOeiiEfDSN2uC.gif tumblr_n12f4xLHqt1racblmo2_500.gif Flame2.gif Absolute Striking By secreting a light undetectable essence around him ranging from 5-10 feet, Absolute Striking allows Kenji to supercharge his reflexes and slow the apparent passage of time. Letting off a pheromone around his body which if encounters an individual Kenji can syphon the individual’s power to strengthen his blade strikes while combining his own power with the individual’s. In a sense, it’s turning the person’s power against their selves. The moment they come contact with the essence Kenji can either wait to activate the attack which will slow the target for a moment leaving them open for attack, or slowly transfer energy from that opponent to Kenji. Depending on how much power is drain (each post is 10%) determines how powerful the attack is. 9DTbiZZ.gif giphy0.gif tumblr_mdbbmqjAZN1qzqt8do1_500.gif Background tumblr_o0lbltV97w1s4slx4o1_540.png Kenji is the son of Khan a powerful gifted wolfblood and mercenary. Kenji is the younger brother to Lee Tanaka. Kenji and Lee were close once upon a time before Lee left his home in search of a better life than his home. Kenji slowly grew to regret his brother to the point of even hating him. This hate towards Lee fueled Kenji's motivation to train and become stronger than his brother ever was or ever will be. Through his rigerious training Khan pushed Kenji's limits beyond their peak in training that often left Kenji coughing up blood. In most situations most men would quit but Kenji didn't he did everything he could to become strong. By the time Kenji was 16 he'd already surpass his brother's teenage years. Kenji started doing work with his father in the mercenary business giving him the experience he needed. At age 17 Kenji moved to Kasaihana with his father Khan and now attends school in Kasaihana and doubles as an assassin. Peak Traits '''Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Peak Human Endurance Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Category:RPC's By Jay Category:Generation 1 Category:Tanaka Family Category:Wolfblood Category:Student Category:The Covenant Category:The Mad Wolf